


68

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	68

68  
难得有件事能拿捏靳东，李佳不假思索地要求他从今天起就搬回家住，或者把几家公司和股份都转到她名下也行。不管是哪条靳东都不可能答应，甚至觉得有点儿可笑——她凭什么觉得自己会同意呢？本来他一直尽量避免和王凯提起李佳，算是两人之间一点心照不宣的默契，这次却无论如何忍不住要说给王凯听，语气里还带着些许自嘲的意味：你看，这就是我曾经以为能携手相伴相濡以沫的女人。  
王凯听着听着，脸上渐渐露出点似笑非笑的神情，二郎腿翘起来架得高高的，又拿大脚趾头去戳靳东膝盖，戳一下不够还得再戳一下：“唔，这是要么要人，要么要钱的意思呗？哥，我可跟你说过了啊，要人肯定不行，别的可以再商量。”  
靳东从鼻子里哼出一声，接近嗤笑：“你别管了。她做梦呢。”  
第二天靳东开车回了老家，司机也在车上，他很久不开长途，时间长了得有人换手。临走前靳东犹豫再三，最后还是没提让王凯跟自己回去的话。一来早就定好的工作没法儿推，一延期整个团队包括合作方都要跟着受影响，而且这也不是个好时机。或者在这个问题上永远不会有所谓的好时机，但靳东到现在都很后悔王凯父亲去世的时候没能给他更多的陪伴和安慰，万一老人挺不过去，他不想让王凯触景生情，再勾起那些难过的回忆来。  
路上他一直在想怎么和奶奶解释两个儿子都没带回去的问题，想来想去，找远房亲戚借了个岁数个头都和小爷差不多的小男孩儿。这孩子不像小爷那么怕生，很大方，也很聪明，提前教了两遍，让靳东抱进病房去的时候就知道主动喊老奶奶，边上还有人帮腔，大声说恁孙子现在可有出息啦，从北京特意带着重孙子望你来，四世同堂啊，你老太太真是个有福的人。老人看一看靳东，又看看他抱着的孩子，靳东在床边俯下身去：“奶啊，我领你上北京吧，咱找个好医院，好大夫，好生看看。”奶奶摇摇头，含混地说：“老了老了身上病就多了，我哪个地场都不去，北京的大夫还能叫人不老啊？——大小子怎么没有你上回领来家那时候好看了？”知道底细的亲戚们互相交换着眼神，以为老人发现不了，靳东心里特别不是滋味，还没法说什么。  
红旗的活动日期是早就定下的，他在老家只能呆上几天，这几天里各路亲戚朋友找各种由头约他吃饭，都觉得他现在是个人物，再难的事张张嘴就能给办了。靳东清楚老家这些人的套路，完全没有应酬的兴致，用奶奶当挡箭牌给推了。有人稍微聪明一点，打着探望病人的名义来医院找他，病房里成天人来人往乱糟糟的，最后弄得靳东连病房都不敢去了。然而不管他怎么说，老太太始终不肯松口去北京，他能做的只剩下给钱，也不知道这钱有多少能花在奶奶身上，不过是图个心里安稳而已。  
靳东去长春的那两天正赶上东北最热的时候，天气预报35度，听着还可以，但是体感温度绝对不止这个数，尤其他还穿着改良过的中山装，扣子一直扣到喉结下头，薄毛呢的料子看着挺括气派，其实里头的背心衬衫湿得能拧出水来。也不知道主办方怎么想的，活动场地是个没遮没拦的露天小广场，集团领导捏着讲话稿在台上回忆光辉历史展望美好明天，脑门子加上小半拉头顶很快被太阳晒出亮晶晶的油光，靳东在台下前排做认真聆听状，心里想的是千万要挺住，不能中暑晕过去，最好脸上也别出汗，不然妆就花了。  
好容易等到仪式结束，为了表示对第一个、也是唯一一个代言人的重视，主办方又特意安排了参观厂区的行程，挑出几个比较重要的生产环节让靳东近距离感受一下。全程有人讲解有人录像，管宣传的管广告的管公关的都派了人跟着，待遇和省里的大领导来检查调研差不多。也幸亏靳东演技确实好，快热糊涂了还能满脸真诚地往外甩“国家骄傲”“时代选择”之类振奋人心的大词儿，一边说一边喝水。  
如果说第一天的活动还只是热得遭罪的话，第二天的交车仪式就简直是糟心。靳东坐进车里一看，前排手套箱上真给刻上了一家四口各自名字的最后一个字。当时他没说什么，脸上照样笑得十分儒雅，场面话也说得很漂亮，等仪式结束之后立刻找到经纪人，让她“尽可能控制一下”。经纪人说现在照片估计已经有很多流出去了，控制不住，靳东说：“那就把通稿热搜什么的压一压，如果有已经发了的，想办法撤下来。”这可比发通稿买热搜费事得多，经纪人面露难色，掐着手机到边上打电话去了。随后集团品牌公关部的人主动过来问靳东打算什么时候提车回北京，靳东笑着说：“我想，这辆车是不是可以暂时留在集团长春总部，作为……高端订制车的一个范本。”他补充了一句，“能亲自体验订制车的驾乘感受，相信会是最有效的宣传，这也是我作为红旗代言人应该做的。”对方点头表示理解，小声说：“靳老师，我能明白，这车……是有点太高调了哈。”  
其实演员身上起痱子是常事，尤其赶上大夏天拍古装戏的时候，一层一层的化纤戏装捂上来，头套一粘一天，还有大灯热乎乎地烤着，不起痱子才怪，不过靳东很少拍古装戏，也就很少体验到这种又痒又疼的滋味。这两天热得厉害，又穿得多，他腋窝肋下后背好几处都起了红点子，痒得钻心，在外头顾及形象还不能挠，好不容易捱到回家，进门之后第一件事就是赶紧洗澡，而且水不能太热。  
他昨晚和王凯聊微信的时候就说自己好像起痱子了，这会儿王凯笑嘻嘻地靠在浴室门边，举起手里绿莹莹的瓶子，靳东总觉得他有点幸灾乐祸：“哥，洗完我给你擦花露水吧？这个可好使了。”  
靳东不干：“花露水太香了！”  
“那痱子粉也行。我记得家里还有一盒强生的，我找找去啊。”  
“强生不是给小孩儿用的吗？算了，怪热的你别折腾了，就花露水吧。”靳东浑身是水地转过身，留给王凯一个后背，“先过来帮我挠挠，真他妈……”  
王凯在他背上红得最厉害的地方落下一个轻飘飘的吻，于是靳东觉得更他妈的痒了。


End file.
